


Unexpected Holiday

by saucyminx



Series: Unexpected Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is determined to have Thanksgiving at their house. It... doesn't go so well. A times stamp in the Unexpected!Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Holiday

In theory, the whole prospect of cooking a Thanksgiving meal seemed a hell of a lot easier than it actually was. Jensen had been working all _week_ on making it just right because this was his and Jared's first official one as a couple and he wanted it to be special.

It had taken a lot of time to convince his mother that he could handle the task of cooking an entire meal for their family, Jared, _and_ their grandparents who were flying in especially for the occasion. None of that had seemed too daunting until three days before the holiday when his mother called to add that her sister was in town so their family would be coming along. And though she'd insisted on helping with the latest additions, Jensen was determined to do it alone. Of course, that now meant they would be entertaining ten people in a condo that sometimes didn't feel big enough for two.

This was why Jensen found himself up and in the kitchen at six am on Thursday morning. The day before, he and Jared had peeled potatoes, chopped and diced vegetables, prepared every little thing you could the day before a mega meal like this but it wasn't nearly enough. The first order of business was the turkey, which was probably good because it was easily the most terrifying of all the things he had to cook.

The big slimy bird sat waiting to be stuffed and his mind kept going to Chris telling him to think of it was a really _loose_ gay man. Needless to say, Jensen was considering skipping out on the turkey this year. But no one else would feel that way so it had to be done. He'd removed his bracelet, set it along the side counter, and turned to the stuffing mix, eying the hole at the rear of the turkey with mild trepidation.

Jensen was both annoyed and relieved that Jared wasn't up to see him do this. The sight of his hand up the turkey's ass was _not_ flattering and already Jensen had been splashed with oil, a smear of butter, and a few drops of coffee when the cup had dipped in his grip.

Things were going okay at first, he got the bird stuffed and was just pulling his arm out when he realized it was caught. "Oh shit," he breathed, eyes growing wide as he twisted his wrist in attempt to pull it free from the turkey.

"C'mon," Jensen muttered, tugging sharply, putting a leg hard up against the counter to give himself leverage to pull back. It took far too long and Jensen was just starting to panic, a little, when his hand was finally released with a squelching pop.

His arm shot across the counter and smacked into the bowl of leftover stuffing, sending it flying off the ledge and crashing to the floor, contents spilling out in a spray of moist breadcrumbs and chopped celery.

"Goddamnit," Jensen groaned, shaking his head and nearly jumping in surprise when the oven beeped out it's notification that it was preheated. It wasn't that big of a deal, he could very easily remake the stuffing, they had a bunch of extra ingredients and Jared would be up soon enough, Jensen could start him chopping up the remaining celery and apples.

Things got progressively worse. He'd nearly slipped, on stuffing of course, while putting the bird in the oven and slapped his hand down on the inside of the oven door only to pull it back moments later with a sharp hiss as pain shot through him. The cold water hardly did anything to soothe the pain and Jensen tried to tell himself it was okay because the turkey was cooking and that was all that mattered.

Jensen wasn't insane so he was using premade pie crusts but the thing instructed rolling the dough out with flour. Of course he'd barely pulled the bag of flour up when it exploded in his face. Jensen coughed and glanced at the clock, feeling entirely unsettled that it was only a few minutes past seven and things... weren't going so well.

In the following hour he managed to nick his finger with the knife while chopping up the previously peeled potatoes, stub his toe while carrying boiling water across the kitchen - consequently spilling it on top of the already throbbing toe - and spill half a container of cream across the stove. Not to mention the burnt omelet he'd somehow thought he could make himself, and the now officially broken coffee pot that he'd dropped when accidentally stepping on a dropped fork.

This all accumulated to a final breaking point, as most things do, which involved Jensen sliding across the floor on a mixture of stuffing, flour and coffee, arms flailing out in a feeble attempt to stabilize himself. Jensen's jaw smacked hard into the counter ledge and he watched in vague horror as his arm brushed the silver bracelet and sent it skidding across the flat surface, dropping down between the fridge and the wall.

" _No_..." he groaned in pain, sharp tears pricking at his eyes as he crawled across the floor, squinting into the tiny crack. "No no no," Jensen's heart was racing overtime, his body sticky and burnt and cut and _nothing_ was working right. And Jensen was just trying to do a good thing and be a great boyfriend and now he'd fucked up everything. A sharp sob tore through Jensen's body as he collapsed down onto the messy kitchen floor, feeling like a stupid, very messy, failure.

Jared stumbled around the corner into the kitchen, scratching at the side of his head. He yawned and tried to get his eyes to open. "Jensen, it sounds like there's a war going on out..." His eyes widened as he looked around the kitchen at the disaster area it appeared to suddenly be.

Stumbling forward a couple of steps his eyes finally found Jensen where he was lying on the floor. A weak sob had him on his knees by his lover in a flash. "Jensen? Are you okay? Jen... awwww. Jensen, what happened?" Jared slid his arms around his flour covered boyfriend and hauled him up into his arms. Rubbing Jensen's back gently, he waited for the younger man's sobs to subside.

"I totally _suck_ ," Jensen whined, leaning heavily against Jared's chest, lifting his hands to stare at the smeared mix of flour and stuffing and whatever other crap he'd spilled.

"God Jared I _tried_ so hard to do everything right and I just... I just... spilled stuffing and coffee and flour and I burned my hand and cut my finger and smacked my jaw and my bracelet fell in the crack over there and I stepped on a fork and I'm a total failure and-" Jensen heaved in a large breath, voice still shaky from the swell of tears. He pulled back enough to look at his boyfriend with bright watery green eyes. "My hand got stuck in the turkey," he blinked a few times, tears trailing down the sides of his cheeks.

"Well," Jared was trying hard not to smile as he lifted his fingers to check his boyfriend's jaw. "If I were you, I would have bailed after the turkey thing. I mean... wow. Really." His fingers moved along Jensen's jaw softly, "You okay? Gonna be a nasty bruise I think..." Leaning down he kissed a trail down his boyfriend's jaw line then breathed in some flour and sneezed.

Jensen sighed, shaking around the small shudder Jared's lips on his skin sent through him, "I can't just give up. Everyone's coming over and I just want this to be perfect." It was impossible to resist the slight tip back of his head to give Jared more access to his skin and his arm lifted to swipe across the tears on his cheek.

"It hurts. People are gonna think you beat me or something. Do I totally suck Jared? Should I just call my mom and admit defeat? And my _bracelet_." Jensen turned to look at the line of darkness between the fridge and the counter with a frown.

Sighing, Jared pulled back far enough to cup both of Jensen's cheeks. "You don't suck." Jared pressed a kiss to the corner of Jensen's mouth. "We don't need your mom, we're two intelligent strong men." He shrugged. "We can figure it out."

Brushing some of the flour off Jensen's cheeks and wiping away tears, Jared smiled warmly. Jensen tried so hard to get things to be _perfect_ and usually ended up taking on too much. "What happened to your bracelet?" Jared looked back over his shoulder to where Jensen's eyes kept darting.

"It disappeared," Jensen whispered, curling his bandaged finger into his palm and rubbing slowly. Sliding off Jared's lap he crawled across the kitchen to the gap between the fridge and the counter and frowned, face scrunching up in concentration. "It's too dark I can't see," Jensen mumbled, dropping down onto his elbows, body bent forward with his ass up in the air. "Bring me a flashlight; we gotta see if it's there or if it slid under the fridge completely."

Jared pushed up off the floor and grabbed Jensen by the waistband of his jeans hauling him up off the floor. "Okay, not that that wasn't a rather enticing pose." He shook his head. "Why don't I just move the fridge?" Moving Jensen carefully out of the way, Jared bent down and hooked his fingers under the bottom edge of the fridge and rocked it back and forth a little until it started to slide back toward him. Grunting softly he managed to wrestle the fridge out far enough for Jensen to peer down behind it.

"There." Jensen pointed and half slid over the counter, dipping down and stretching his arms. It took a couple tries but he finally managed to pinch the silver between his fingers and heave himself back up. Blood rushed to his head and Jensen huffed out a breath, leaning against the counter and blinking a few times.

"I'm just gonna put this in my pocket. Remind me so I don't wash it." Jensen slipped the bracelet into his pocket and smiled shakily at Jared. "Thank you. I uh... guess I'll wait to mop the floor until I find out how much more of a mess I'm gonna make before this day is over."

Fingers brushing across Jensen's cheek briefly Jared turned back to the fridge and manhandled it back into place. "Okay," brushing off his hands he stepped closer and slid his already dirty hands around Jensen's waist and tugged him up against his body. "What are we doing? For today only - I'm yours to command." Jared leaned down and pressed his lips to the only clean spot he could find on Jensen's lips. "And, yes, if you stop being a goof and let me help you... your power will extend to include this evening." Jared grinned and swayed back and forth slightly, rubbing their hips together. "You know, after everyone's gone."

Jensen's face brightened at the thought, mind instantly supplying a wide variety of things he'd like to demand Jared do to him later that evening. "Okay. Turkey is in the oven. I need to finish mashing the potatoes with some cream and butter; you wanna get started on that? Or you can help chop up the apples for the pie... I need to remake some of the stuffing..." Jensen scratched at a dried patch of flour on his jaw and considered Jared. "I didn't even ask if there was something you usually had for your Thanksgiving meal... outside everything I'm already making. I'm a shit boyfriend," Jensen shook his head and grinned sheepishly at his boyfriend.

Jared nodded as he listened to Jensen, smile growing. "Potatoes. Check. Apples. Check. I'll take care of both of those - you handle the stuffing." Jared tousled Jensen's hair then frowned and picked some stuffing out of the slight curls. "You're perfect, even covered in stuffing and flour and I don't want old traditions. I want new." Jared's smile softened, "new for you and me. _Our_ traditions."

The smile that lit up Jensen's face was blinding and he stepped forward quickly, head tilting up, hand wrapping around the back of Jared's neck to bring him in for a deep kiss. "I love you so freaking much, even if that was really cheesy and totally something I would have said." He grinned at Jared and rubbed their noses together for a moment before sliding back and patting his chest. "Let's not make this mess thing a part of our tradition yeah?"

Laughing, Jared threw his head back and pulled out of Jensen's arms. "Deal and I've decided about Christmas. We're going to your Mom's." Grinning he ducked when a dishtowel flew past his head. He was still chuckling as he rooted around in the drawers for the potato masher.

"It’s true though, I'm not cooking a damn thing," Jensen grumbled, turning back to the mess of the kitchen.

It took the better part of the morning to get the rest of the meal prepped and cooking. Jensen only had to deal with one conversation from his slightly panicky mom, who sounded like she was pacing the kitchen and wanted more than anything to be over there cooking. He'd insisted that everything was going along perfectly and steadfastly ignored Jared's quick glance and raised eyebrows, clearly indicating the smear of flour and food still lingering on Jensen's skin and clothing. He was bound and determined to make the most of this event and his mother's apparent lack of faith in him was not going to sway that.

By the time they finished cleaning up the house, rearranging things to have enough seating, and ensuring all the food was well on its way to being done, they barely had enough time to squeeze in a shower before Donna and Mackenzie arrived.

Jensen was antsy and nervous and really wanted some time with Jared _alone_ before the meal began but it didn't work that way. From the moment she entered the house Donna was alternating between fussing over the food, Jensen, the house and Jared. The boys shared slightly bemused looks as she moved about constantly. This was the first time Jared _really_ got to see how _mom like_ \- and slightly spazzy - his partner could be outside of her usual work environment. Even at Jensen's graduation she'd mostly been quietly emotional and proud, but this was a bigger deal.

Josh and Karen showed up with their grandparents not long after Donna and Mackenzie and the house was suddenly alive with laughter and noise. Jensen’s Aunt, Uncle and cousin showed up not long after and Jensen couldn't help but laugh as Jared was once more subjected to a whole new set of curious Ackles. Of course nothing compared to meeting the immediate family and Jared was nothing less than charming.

As they gathered around, talking over each other and laughing loudly, Jensen leaned heavily against his boyfriend and sighed happily. _This_ was why he'd wanted to do this. Jensen adored all his time with Jared, sharing it with family was only that much better.

Jensen had a fairly decent sized ego - and no, he didn't have a problem admitting that - but after the meal it was nearly bursting. Despite the rocky start in the morning, the food was absolutely delicious. Jensen grinned with pride, beaming at Jared who matched the smile and squeezed his thigh reassuringly under the table. They ate too much, as was expected on a day like Thanksgiving, and Jensen was more than happy to let his mother, grandma, aunt, and Karen clean up the kitchen. The men headed off to the living room to plop down on the couch and watch the football game.

There was nothing about football that particularly appealed to Jensen, except curling up against Jared's side, snuggling his head into his boyfriend’s chest and listening to the faint rumble of his voice as he discussed tactics. It didn't take Jensen too long to fall into a turkey induced coma, half draped across Jared's body, content and safe in the familiarity of the man he loved.

Jared loved being around Jensen's family. They were crazy and loving, loud and some of them could be mildly annoying but _God_ it felt good to be surrounded by family. The game was good, and everyone was pretty amused that Jensen managed to sleep through most of it; even when Jared let out a frustrated yell at one point.

When the game was finally over Jared slid out from under his young lover and milled about the kitchen, chatting with Donna, and teasing Mack. It was good and filled Jared's heart with warmth. When it was finally time for everyone to head home Jared dispatched Mackenzie to leap on her brother and wake him up. She gave it a good try and the two of them ended up in a mess of limbs and sofa cushions on the floor. Jensen's laughter filled the room and Jared once more, found himself wondering how he got to be so _damn_ lucky.

They spent about half an hour wrapping up leftovers to share. Jensen made Josh an elaborate turkey filled penis out of tin foil that amused his wife to no end, Jared spent a lot of time shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Donna hugged her son and made a point of kissing Jared on the cheek - it was her thing - drawing a line between work and home; her partner versus her potential son-in-law. Either way, Jensen grinned and darted down the hall after Mack who was desperately trying to avoid kissing her brother. When Jared finally closed the door behind the last Ackles he leaned back against it dramatically and sighed. "That was good but it was a _long_ day."

Collapsing back against the opposite wall Jensen nodded. "God I am _so_ not doing all the cooking next year. If we do a family thing again, we can just bring a couple things. Besides, I think my mom missed making the big meal." Jensen smiled fondly at the thought before pushing off the wall and crossing to stand in front of his boyfriend. "So... do I still get to tell you what to do?" He smirked slightly, bringing his hands up to begin a slow unbutton of his shirt.

Laughing softly, his voice obviously deepening, Jared let his head fall back against the door. "I should have known you wouldn't forget that. _Some_ of us," he teased, "didn't get a two hour nap this afternoon." There was pretty much never a time when Jared would rather sleep than touch Jensen.

"Well, I'm not the lame one who likes the football," Jensen pointed out with a wide grin, shrugging out of his shirt and dropping it to the side. Just _thinking_ about Jared stirred heat low in his belly and he laid his palm flat on his abs, sliding down, fingers moving slowly to pop the button on his jeans open. "Of course. I can't forget that you're... you know..." Jensen smirked as he dragged the zipper of his jeans down. "Old."

"You're hurtin' my feelings," Jared teased. Reaching out his fingers hooked through Jensen's belt loops and tugged him forwards. "So, you pretty young thing, what are we doing now that you've got absolute power for the night?" He licked his lips and thrust his hips forward to grind his crotch against Jensen's.

Jensen's fingers fluttered out to work at the buttons along Jared's shirt, pushing the fabric aside roughly to lay his palms along curved and defined muscles. "I want you..." he murmured softly and dipped forward to suck along Jared's neck, kissing up his jaw. "To fuck me." Jensen nipped at a patch of skin just below Jared's ear. Moving up he sucked Jared's earlobe into his mouth before whispering, "Right here, against the wall. Nice and rough like I like it."

The sound of Jensen's voice, his choice of words and the very image of his young lover spread out for him against the wall was more than enough to convince Jared it was a good idea.

"Well," Jared murmured thickly, "I'm, uh, pretty sure I can comply with the request." Jared was thankful his jeans were loose because, _fuck_ Jensen got him hard so fast it was ridiculous. Shoving Jensen back against the wall Jared leaned down to bite hard on Jensen's collar bone, tongue sweeping along the abused flesh. "Get those jeans off," he ordered, hand settling at the base of Jensen's throat and squeezing gently.

Swallowing thickly, Jensen moved swift to comply with the request. He could already see the heat and burn in Jared's eyes and it shot straight through him, causing a quick flush up along his skin. Shoving roughly at the denim and cotton, Jensen let his jeans drop and pool at his feet before kicking the material aside. The fact that Jared was still clothed before him made his hips jerk forward slightly. "Shit Jared," he groaned quietly, hands fluttering out to shove at Jared's shirt along his shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Jared knocked Jensen's hands aside and leaned hard against his lover. His hands pressed against the wall on either side of Jensen's head Jared caught his boyfriend's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged back before letting go. "Feel a little," he crushed his mouth against Jensen's feeling the younger man slide down the wall a little, "out of control?" Smirking evilly Jared kicked Jensen's legs apart and jammed his denim clad thigh hard against Jensen's crotch. "You want me to fuck you?" His voice was thick and dark, lips almost but not quite touching Jensen's.

A small whimper left Jensen's mouth as he leaned heavily against the wall, sucking in a quick breath. "G-god, fuck. Yes Jared." He panted the words, fingers itching to touch wherever he could. Jared had this _way_ about him that shot through Jensen like little bolts of lightning, reducing him to a writhing mess within minutes. And _God_ if it wasn't the hottest thing in the world. Denim rubbed against his skin and Jensen let himself slide down into it, rolling his body into the feel greedily, eager to get some relief for the pressure building up in him.

Moving quickly Jared stood back slightly, watching Jensen's hips roll forward. "Need somethin', Jensen?" Jensen was _so_ hot like this, a quivering mess of want. All flushed with heat, cock swollen and dripping. Jared could stare at him all night. "Take my jeans off," he growled at Jensen, "and _don't_ you _dare_ rub up against me." This was a bit new, this exploration of power and control. Jared liked to have it; Jensen liked to give it up. So far? Pretty hot as far as Jared was concerned.

There was a slight shake to Jensen's hand as he reached out and fumbled with the button. He was tempted, _so_ tempted, to lurch forward and grind their bodies together but some part of him was far too compelled to follow Jared's demand. It felt like it took forever for Jensen to tug the zipper down and he stepped in, letting his body slither down as he pulled the denim down. Jensen pressed a small kiss to Jared's thigh as he pushed the clothing to Jared's ankles, tugging until the man stepped out the material and Jensen pushed back up. His eyes lingered appreciatively on the red swollen curve of Jared's flesh before dragging up to his eyes; Jensen's body wavered forward slightly to brush their lips together.

Slinging his arms low around Jensen's waist Jared walked his lover backwards until Jensen's back connected hard with the wall once more. Spreading his legs wide Jared leaned down and took Jensen's mouth like it belonged to him, like everything about Jensen _was_ his. His tongue slid forward forcefully, tangling with Jensen's as his hand moved up to curl again across the front of Jensen's neck. Pressing Jensen back against the wall Jared slid a hand down his young lover's body, enjoying the feel of every curve, every rippling muscle until his palm slid rough and slow down over Jensen's hard cock.

Moaning into the kiss Jensen's arms wrapped up around Jared's shoulders, fingers sliding in the hair along the nape of his neck. "Jared. Need you," he gasped into his boyfriend's lips, hips jerking up into Jared's touch. He _always_ needed Jared, could never get enough of him, and having the strong firm weight of him pressing Jensen up against the wall was nearly enough to make his shoulders shake. Jensen's fingers tightened in Jared's hair, quick gasp falling from his lips as Jared's skin once more grazed his.

Jared curled long fingers around Jensen's cock, stroking slowly, touch barely a ghost of a sensation. He loved pushing Jensen, bringing him to the edge and then pulling back, teasing him until he begged. Swearing softly, Jared's fingers slid down to sweep over Jensen's balls before sliding back up his lover's body stopping only when he could catch Jensen's nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Squeezing hard he leaned back down to Jensen's ear. "What was that you wanted?" He almost purred the words, the deep rumble of a predator, "gentle and sweet?"

Gasping loudly against the pressure and the heat that Jared's deep tone sent through him, Jensen blearily shook his head, body quivering slightly. "M-more. Rough. Hard-" He wet his lips rapidly, hips jerking up into Jared's touch. "F-fuck me Jared. _Fuck_ me. I... I want it so bad." he curled his fingers into Jared's back, not minding in the least that he was _begging_ for Jared.

Jared moved quickly, hand snapping up to grip Jensen's arm. Stepping back he pulled Jensen off the wall and spun him, shoving him roughly back against the wall. Flattening his body against Jensen's back, Jared thrust his cock _hard_ against Jensen's ass. His hard shaft slid along the crack of his boyfriend's ass, and the sounds that Jensen made tugged hard at Jared's hips.

Thrusting forward, he grabbed hold of Jensen's hair and pulled his neck back exposing the length of lightly tanned flesh. Jensen's throat worked under his flesh as he tried to swallow, tried to breathe and Jared leaned forward to bite, lick and kiss his way down the side of Jensen's neck. "Don't ever," he murmured between kisses, "forget who you belong to." Jensen brought it out in him, the jealous, possessive want. _God_ , he wanted Jensen like he'd never wanted anyone in his entire life.

The guttural moan that left Jensen's body shook his chest and Jensen's hands slapped hard into the wall, ass grinding back to try and feel the hard line of Jared's cock once more. "Y-yours," he moaned, feeling the constricting of the muscles along his neck as Jared held him in place.

"God Jared, only yours. Forever," he gasped once more as Jared's teeth caught a particularly sensitive patch of skin. The wall skidded along the tips of his fingers as he dragged his hands down, feeling the cool plaster in stark contrast to overheated burn of his skin.

For once, Jared found his boyfriend's odd habit of stashing lube around the condo to be about the _best_ thing ever. "Don't you _dare_ move," he ordered then stepped away to open the drawer in the hall table. Sure enough. Jared smirked. "Were you a boy scout or something?" There was a teasing tone in his voice but it didn't do anything to disguise how turned on he was. Flipping the top off the bottle, Jared squirted the cool, slick liquid into his palm and stroked it over his cock. He lingered across the hall, watching as Jensen writhed against the wall, wondering how long his lover's patience would hold.

"Y-yeah cause," Jensen gasped in a small breath as he struggled to remain in control of himself. "Lube stashing skills. _Totally_ what they... teach boy scouts." He grinned at the thought and tilted his head slightly to get a view of Jared, body impatiently moving back for more touch.

Cock slick with lube Jared stepped back over to Jensen. Grinning at his boyfriend, he kissed his shoulder blade and leaned hard against Jensen's body again. Without any warning, Jared slid his slick fingers forward, pressing three fingers against Jensen's tight hole. "You want it?" _Jared_ wanted it.

" _Fuck_ ," Jensen moaned loudly and let his forehead smack hard into the wall, hips moving back against Jared's fingers. Did he _want_ it? Jared was fucking insane to even ask. "God Jared. Just. Just... _shit_." He groaned even louder and rolled his hips down hard onto Jared's fingers, rocking his body as much as he could to get the man to move.

They had a more than healthy sex life - thanks to the fact that Jensen was insatiable. Jared wasn't complaining, he knew Jensen would need little preparation - and right now - that suited him fine. Sliding his fingers forward he felt Jensen's body give, invite, and then there was just the heat of Jensen and the press and pulse of his muscles as they clenched around his fingertips.

"Fuck," Jared hissed. His hand moved to grab hold of Jensen's slender hip, fingers curling over the sharp jut of bone. Pinning his lover there he thrust his fingers ahead, hard, sinking them as far as he could on the first slick thrust.

"Y-you. You in me," Jensen pleaded, not at all bothered by how needy it made him sound. His body moved against Jared's fingers, a sharp moan followed by a gasp as Jared's finger brushed against his prostate.

"God Jared... Jared..." he murmured, repeating the name over and over as pleasure boiled up in him. Jensen _loved_ this, every part of it, and it felt like it was never enough, could never be enough, no matter how many times they were together.

Swearing softly, Jared withdrew his fingers and lined his cock up with Jensen's stretched hole. Letting out a deep moan he rubbed the head of his cock up and down Jensen ass, and then slowly slid forward to push slightly. His free hand curled over Jensen's other hip, holding his lover still as he inched his cock forward.

Jared's body shook with the effort of holding back, but he loved teasing Jensen. He _loved_ hearing his lover beg. _Just a little longer_. He felt the familiar give as Jensen's body took him in, the head of Jared's cock slipping into Jensen's tight heat. "Love fucking you," he breathed, dipping his head down to bite hard on the back of Jensen's neck.

Words died on Jensen's tongue and he only managed a small whimper mixed with a moan. Jared filling him was the best sensation _ever_. He allowed Jared to control the painfully slow slide in, feeling his body stretch and give to make room for him.

"Jared," he breathed, rolling his head along the wall. His knees felt weak, entire body shaking from the heat and pure lust running through him. "Do it. Fuck me," Jensen urged, pushing his hips back to bring Jared the rest of the way in, clenching around him tightly as his fingers scraped against the wall once more.

Jared's hand slid up Jensen's back, fingers gripping his boyfriend's hair _hard_. With a quick snap of his hips he slammed his cock forward into Jensen's ass, sinking balls deep and falling heavy against his boyfriend's back. "Fuck, _Jensen_. God, you..." Cock aching, finger nails scraping over Jensen's scalp, Jared could barely breathe let alone think. Still. Always at the center of his world, _Jensen_. "You okay?"

Jensen hummed softly, a pleasure filled keening noise, and he rolled back slightly, enjoying Jared's warmth surrounding him. "Yes, always so good," he mumbled, pulling his arm up to rest his forehead against.

Every part of him was alive from the one quick thrust and Jensen's free hand dropped to his cock, stroking in a slow, gentle slide. "More, please Jared. Need it," he begged, alternating between rocking forward into his fist and slamming back into Jared's hips.

Jared let loose, fucking into Jensen hard and fast, sliding his own legs apart to lower his hips and angle up to hit Jensen's prostate. Reaching around he rolled Jensen's balls between his fingers as the man stroked his own cock.

Gasping for air, Jared moved his mouth, wet and urgent across Jensen's back, biting hard then licking away the pain as he thrust hard, hips falling into a fast, rough rhythm. Grunting softly, moaning when Jensen pushed back against him, Jared's heart pounded in his chest and filled his ears with the sound of rushing blood.

No matter how many times they did this Jensen was always shocked by the intensity, and his body responded like every touch was pure fire pumping through his system. Jared's fingers burned against his balls, thrusts just quick enough for him to mourn the loss for one split second before he was filled once more.

Jensen let out a series of choked gasps, hand stroking hard and fast along his flesh, orgasm surging forward. "C-can't. M'gonna. Oh _fuck_..." He shuddered as his release ripped through him with blinding intensity, toes curling down into the hard wood floor, teeth sinking into his arm to keep from screaming as thick jets of come spread across his fingers and his knees nearly gave out.

If Jared hadn't already been about to come, the sensation of Jensen's muscles clenching _fucking_ tight around him would have done him in. One more hard slam against Jensen's ass and Jared was coming. His cock pulsed inside his lover, hips jerking and twitching as his orgasm slammed into him.

"Jesus... _Christ_..." His entire body shuddered with pleasure, lips sliding clumsily down Jensen's neck he mouthed his way along the man's shoulder. Jared had no idea how much time passed until they were finally coming down, bodies sweat-slick and hot. Easing himself out of Jensen he stood back enough to grasp Jensen's shoulders and turn him gently, finally, sealing their lips together and kissing the _hell_ out of him.

Jensen had to wrap his arms tightly around Jared's shoulders to ensure he didn't melt into the floor like his body felt it might. When he finally pulled back from the kiss he was practically hanging off his boyfriend, sucking in deep lungfuls of air, head burying into Jared's neck. "Can't move," he mumbled into the skin, leaning hard and heavy into Jared's body.

Slipping his hands under Jensen's ass, Jared hauled his lover up lifting until Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist. Jensen flopped forward into Jared and it made the older man smile, heart swelling with emotion. Making sure he had a good hold on Jensen he moved slowly down the hallway to their bedroom only stumbling once on his still shaky legs.

Setting Jensen down on the bed, cupping his neck to lower him down onto the bed - Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen's bottom lip before leaving to retrieve a washcloth from the bathroom.

Melting happily down into the bed Jensen half-heartedly kicked at the blankets, wiggling back until he was comfortable. His eyes were only half opened as he watched the bathroom door, waiting for Jared to return. "This was a good end to the day," he murmured sleepily, reaching up to touch his wrist and frowning. "My bracelet's still in my jean pocket." Jensen frowned slightly, shifting toward the edge of the bed and contemplating if he had the energy to go retrieve it now. It didn't seem likely.

Laughing, Jared walked back into the room and leaned down over Jensen to wipe his body clean. He swept the warm, damp wash cloth over his boyfriend's body, smiling. "God, I love you," he murmured.

Jensen smiled just as sleepily at him and hummed softly, "love you... more than anything." He felt the little skip in his heart and reached out to brush his fingers over the top of Jared's hand. "Let's cuddle," he stated, grinning brighter as his fingers trailed up Jared's arm.

"Let me get rid of this" Jared held up the cloth and disappeared for a few moments. Padding back into the room a short while later Jared crawled into bed and tugged Jensen closer.

"Get in here," he murmured and held up Jensen's bracelet. "Put it on so you don't lose it, don't like you not wearing it." Jared's lips twitched into a smile and he nuzzled at Jensen's neck.

Holding out his wrist Jensen grinned as Jared did the clasp, body falling into Jared's moments later. His leg slipped easily between Jared's, arms tangling and wrapping around each other’s bodies. A small sigh fell from Jensen's lips as their foreheads brushed. "I want to spend every moment like this with you," he whispered, wondering how it was even possible that the swell of love and compassion he felt for Jared even existed.

"What?" Jared laughed softly, "no more epic holiday cooking? Just this?" Sliding impossibly closer he breathed out a soft sigh. "I'm good with that. We can make _this_ part of our holiday tradition." Curling his arm protectively over Jensen's waist Jared closed his eyes, content to listen to his lover's breathing.

"It should be our every day tradition," Jensen pointed out, eyes slipping closed as he shifted as close into Jared's body as he could get. "Can I wake you up with sex in the morning?" Jensen asked around a small smirk, feeling sleep tugging at him.

Chuckling softly, Jared whispered, " _you_ can do _that_ anytime."


End file.
